MFU Season 1 - Dawn of Heroes
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: The director of SHIELD is killed and Nick Fury must find the people responsible. But he will soon find out that there is something far more sinister playing in the background. Join him on his quest to bring the villans Bullseye and Ulyssess Klaw to justice.


**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic for which I hope will become the biggest I ever wrote. This will be the start of my own Marvel universe which I called the Marvel Fanfiction Universe or MFU for short. That means that I will start from scratch until I decide that I did everything or until the Universe get's destroyed. I will divide the story into seasons with the first season consisting of 5 episodes and the rest of at least 16 (a la Walking Dead). I also want to warn any fanboys out there that I will be writing this the way I think would be awesome, Ghost Rider vs Dormammu, anyone? Please, review and enjoy.

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. I am simply a fan that wants to share his story.

 **Episode 1: Fury**

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, 1500 miles east of Boston_

Nick was looking himself in the mirror after he washed his face. He shaved for the first time in three months. He went undercover to infiltrate a Nigerian terrorist organization and he had to grow a beard. Now he only had a small goatee. He took his shirt from the bed and put it on. The shirt was black with a white eagle and letters under it, S.H.I.E.L.D. He put on his boots and coat. A few minutes later he was in the mess hall. He sat on the table next a female agent and started eating.

The agent looked at him with a smirk. ''Good morning to you to.'' Nick took another bite from his sandwich. ''Not in the mood for it, Maria.'' Maria continued with her breakfast. ''Can't sleep on a soft bed anymore?'' Nick stopped eating. ''I think that I'm going to sink into it.'' Maria patted him on the back. ''It's going be okay. You'll get used to it again.'' At that moment an agent walked to their table. ''Agent Fury, the director wishes to see you.'' Nick turned to Maria. ''Want to give that a second thought?''

 _Ulysses's Hideout, 45 miles north of Wakanda's capital_

A man in a black trench coat walked through a cave filled with vehicles, weapons and various criminals and smuggler's. He got to the center of the cave where a man was sitting in a silver chair. ''So, you must be the great Ulysses Klaw. I must say, this is pretty impressive.'' Ulysses stood up. ''And you must be Benjamin Poindexter, the best hitman in the world and the man I hired.'' At that moment, Ulysses threw a canteen in the air. The canteen was struck by a knife and fell in front of Poindexter who picked it up and smiled. ''Bullseye.''

 _Paris, France_

Nick was sitting in the quinjet, briefing his team about the mission. ''Alright, listen up. A few hours ago we lost contact with our safehouse's in Paris. Intel thinks that the base has been compromised and occupied so expect enemy resistance. We go in, clear the place out, and leave.'' The quinjet landed and team entered the base. They were shocked when they saw that nothing was wrong. Nick went to the base leader. ''Everything is okay here, I don't know what happened, must be some technical problems on your side.''

Fury left the building while talking with the director. ''No, sir. They say that everything is fine. Probably just tech problems.'' The director went quit. ''Sir, are you there. Sir?'' Nick ran to the building. ''Squad, pack up. Where going back to HQ!''

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, 1580 miles east of Boston_

Bullseye was moving through the Helicarrier, killing agents in his path. ''Is everybody in position?'' The teams called in. ''Teams 1 and 2 are at the turbines. Team 3 is ready to breach the bridge.'' Bullseye got to the door to the bridge and put some explosives on it. The door exploded and Bullseye jumped in, putting two knives in the chest of an agent in front of him. He broke the neck of the second agent and shot the third in the head. At that moment, his team breached the bridge and started shooting at the agents. Maria attacked Bullseye.

She delivered an uppercut that sent Bullseye to the ground but he quickly recovered. He tried to punch her in the gut but she countered and hit him 3 times in his ribs and 2 times in his right cheek. She grabbed him and threw him on the floor and drew her gun. At that moment a member of Bullseye's team shot her in the chest and she fell on the ground. Bullseye got up and spit on her. ''Stupid bitch.''

In a few minutes the bridge was cleared and the only one left alive was the director. Bullseye got up to him. ''Well, well, well. The director of SHIELD. I never thought that I will get a contract on you. I'm honored.'' The director stayed calm. ''You do realize that you will have every agency in the world hunting you now?'' Bullseye smiled. ''As long as the moneys good.'' He then pushed the director of the ledge and toward the glass beneath. He shot the director in the head and the bullet broke the glass as it went out the back of his head, sending the body into the ocean below.

Bullseye boarded one of the quinjets as two of the turbines exploded and the Helicarrier begun its slow decent towards the ocean. Bullseye set the course towards Wakanda.

 **AU:** There goes the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. Remember, this is just the beginning of a whole new Marvel universe. So what do you think of the first chapter? I started things with a bang and what a bang it is. The director of SHIELD is dead, the Helicarrier is falling from the sky and Fury is racing across the ocean without knowing that he is too late. See you in 2 days when the next chapter comes out.


End file.
